Dynamic Duos
by Msjanelle32
Summary: Quinn and Finn Fabray were the pair of fraternal twins that ruled the halls of McKinley High. But when a new pair of siblings come to town will they find friendship in the Puckerman twins or start a full fledged war? Fuinn/Puckleberry Siblings! Quick/Finchel endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Dynamic Duos**

**A/N: So I've been a little discouraged in writing my other story but I've had some inspiration for this one so hopefully I can complete it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

At McKinley High School there are three things that everyone knows. The first being the janitor's closet located on the second floor was the _best_ make-out spot. Second, Mr. Rodgers the hot gym teacher would totally raise your grade for a blow-job. All genders accepted. And finally and most importantly, _no one_ messed with the Fabray twins. Finn and Quinn Fabray were at the top of the high school food chain. Quinn was the part time cheer leading captain and full time head bitch. Most people knew not to get on her bad side. Her brother was the exact opposite. Finn was the fun loving and trusting All-American Quarter back. If it wasn't for his over protective sister he wouldn't have been on the top of the food chain, ruling the school with her. But little do they know the hierarchy of McKinley is about to be shaken, because there's a new set of twins in town.

* * *

New York City, known for it's tall buildings, musical theater, the stock market and a pretty green statute. But if you attend The Constance Billard School for Girls, or The St. Jude's School for Boys you know one or two things about the Puckerman twins. Noah and Rachel Puckerman were Constance and St. Jude's standout stars. Rachel was on her way to becoming a Broadway star, while Noah was trying to achieve his dream of being a wide receiver for the Giants. Rachel was very... self confident as was Noah. Noah showed his confidence through his womanizing abilities. He could make every girl at Constance swoon with just one little smirk. And Rachel just made most people around her feel inferior by always reminding her peers of her many accomplishments. The Puckerman twins' world is about to be turned down when they arrive home and they get some overwhelming news from their fathers.

"We're relocating!" Hiram exclaimed.

"We're switching houses? About time." Noah commented.

"We're moving out of the City." Leeroy clarified.

"Ohh! We're moving to Europe!" Rachel exlaimed, "Paris right? That's where we're going. No, Milan or maybe-"

"No." Leeroy cut in, "We're moving to the mid-west."

"Mid-West?" Noah questioned, "As in...?"

"Ohio. Lima, Ohio." Hiram clarified.

"OHIO!" The twins exclaimed.

"Are you trying to ruin our lives?" Rachel asked. "Junior year starts in two weeks!"

"St. Judes _needs _me!" Noah argued, "I'm going to lead them to back to back titles!"

"Okay guys calm down, lets talk this through." Hiram reasoned.

Hiram led his family towards the family room and explained to his family the reasoning behind the move. You see, Hiram and Leeroy were prominent lawyers in the city and since the economy recently crashed, their firm had been letting go some of their best lawyers. And unfortunately, the Puckermans were recently let go. The men had tried to look for more work, but they couldn't find anything to accommodate their family's lifestyle.

"We've been discussing this for weeks," Leeroy admitted. "And we both decided we will move back to your Dad's hometown Lima. You're Nana has left her house to us while she's on her cruise."

"Well, when are we leaving?" Rachel asked.

"We have movers scheduled to pack the house. We will leave tomorrow night, Red-Eye flight."

"I can't believe this is happening." Noah said sadly, "I'm gonna go let the team know, their gonna be disappointed." As her stood up, Rachel grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze a silent reassurance that everything would be alright.

"I'm gonna call Miss DeVille, and cancel my voice and acting lessons." Rachel said sadly. She stood up and followed her little brother out the door.

"I hope we didn't ruin them," Hiram sighed.

"It'll be okay. I promise." reassured Leeroy.

* * *

Finn Fabray woke up with a smile. His life was great. He was captain of the football team, he was popular and he was currently trying to get into Britney Pierce's pants. Life was good. He woke up and stretched and looked at his calender. Two weeks until the start of Junior year he couldn't wait. He got dressed and jogged down the stairs his nose leading him to the breakfast table.

"Good morning son," his father greeted.

"Mornin'" Finn replied.

"Finny," Judy called "Go wake your sister."

Finn obediently got up and trudged up the stairs and made the trek towards his little sister's room. Finn and Quinn were twins but they had little in common. It's just they didn't click. If she wasn't his sister, Quinn would probably one of the girls he hated. She just had this 'Holier then thou' attitude. But she was his sister, so he loved her. Finn approached Quinn's door and rapped lightly.

"Quinn," he called "Time for breakfast."

He heard some grumbling and a muffled _I'm up._ A few seconds later Quinn's door opened and out came his little sister eyes full of sleep. They made their way down to the breakfast table where they shared a routine breakfast. After it was finished their father stood up, clapped Finn's shoulder and kissed the top of Quinn's head. And with a swift kiss to his wife's lips he was up and out the door without a single word spoken. Tensions at the Fabray manor were quite high. You see, Quinn and Finn were Russell's 'love children' they were conceived during his "rebel days". So the twins spend every two weeks at Russell's house and the other half the month at their mother's house. It was a twisted cycle that they've been doing since the crisp age of four. That afternoon Quinn and Finn packed their necessities and made the seven minute drive to their mother's house. Carole Hudson-Hummel was the most nurturing person ever. After her and Russell separated she lived in a small home with her kids. Until about two years ago, when she met the widowed Burt Hummel. Finn liked Burt. He was a good guy who liked watching basketball, football and hockey with him.(His dad was a more of a golf lover) Quinn was indifferent, she didn't despise Burt like she did her stepmother but they weren't really close. The one thing that Burt brought with him that made the that made the twins a little uneasy: his son Kurt. Kurt was a nice dude at home but he was a total loser at school. He was in glee club and from what Burt says he was pretty good. They just couldn't bond with him. It was weird.

"Mom?" Quinn called as they walked into the cozy house.

"They're not home." replied Kurt from his room "They'll be back later." With that Finn and Quinn grabbed their duffles and headed to their own rooms.

**A/N 2: Thats it so far let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome. **

**xoxo-Janelle **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow thanks for all of the positive responses from the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. **_

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee **

**The Meeting**

"Can you pass the salt?"

"Here ya go honey."

"Mom can I get some more lasagna?"

"Finn its _right in front _of you."

"Oh. Well you don't have to be so mean Quinn." Finn chided childishly.

"I wouldn't be so 'mean' if you didn't have the IQ of a six year old." Quinn snapped. Finn opened his mouth to reply but his mother beat him to it.

"Quit it you guys." Carol scolded, "I need you three to do me a favor." She addressed the three teenagers at the table, "My old friend Hiram is moving his family back into town and he has children your age and he was hoping you guys could hang out. Show them around town and become their friends."

"When will we be doing this little tour?" Quinn asked indifferently.

"You'll meet for lunch tomorrow. And spend the rest of the afternoon with them." Carol clarified.

"Sorry Carol," Kurt said timidly. "It's my mother's parent's anniversary, It's only right that I attend."

"Oh Kurt honey that's fine." Carol reassured, "I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Well I'm in." Finn said excitedly, "I love meeting new people."

"Since this doesn't sound optional, I guess me and my dear brother are making a couple of new friends!" Quinn said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well I hope you kids have a wonderful time." Burt said speaking for the first time as he removed his plate from the table.

"Oh we will." Quinn replied dryly as she removed herself from the table as well. Carol sighed and also removed herself from the table commenting that she was going to call Hiram and confirm that his kids were still on board.

"I wonder what they're like...?" Finn wondered aloud to himself not realizing Kurt was still at the table.

"They can't be that exciting." Kurt replied thinking Finn was speaking to him. "I mean they _are_ moving to Lima." he added as he left the table.

"Yeah." Finn replied. If Kurt was right, why did he have this weird feeling about tomorrow?

'Maybe I shouldn't have had the fourth helping of lasagna.' Finn thought as he made his way up to his room trying to blame this odd feeling on lasagna.

* * *

"Noaahh!" Rachel sing songed as she hurried up the stairs to retrieve her brother for dinner. She slowed down as she approached his door and she knocked as she called his name once again.

"Noah?"

"Yeah? Come in Rach." he replied. Rachel stepped into her little brother's room. It was almost fully unpacked, which compared to her already perfectly organized room was slacking.

"Your room looks nice." Rachel commented as she took a quick glance around Noah's room. He had his numerous trophies and medals showcased in a cabinet he called "The Wall of Fame". And much to Rachel's disdain, he still proudly hung his crass posters of barley dressed women.

"Well dinners ready, are you coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm comin'. Umm... Rach? Can we talk after? I just have some stuff on my mind and you've always been the best listener so-"

"Of course Noah. If you need anything I'll always be there. You know that right?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I know," Noah smiled "Now let's go to dinner." he laughed as he swung an arm over his older sister's shoulder.

"Finally." exclaimed Hiram as his directed his comment towards Rachel. "I sent you to get him 10 minutes ago."

"I know, Daddy. We just had a twin moment." Rachel explained sweetly. "You wouldn't get it."

" Yeah, yeah." Leeroy cut in, "Like we've never heard that before."

"You can't judge our twin talks Dad." Rachel chimed, "You and Daddy are only children. You don't know the true bonds of siblings; let alone twins."

"Okay you win Rach," Hiram sighed. Rachel smiled triumphantly as she sat up a little straighter in her chair. She was the only girl in the family. She_ never_ lost.

"Can we eat now?" Noah chimed.

"Yes, let's eat." declared Leeroy.

As the family of four started to pile food onto their plates Hiram proposed his old friend Carol's offer to his children.

"So we're just gonna parade around this cow town with complete strangers for a whole afternoon? Sounds practical." Noah responded sarcasticly.

"Noah don't be like that." Rachel chided "We have to be open to new people if we're going to rebuild our social status as it was in New York. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah." he agreed solemnly. "So when are we meeting them?"

"Well when Carol and I spoke last last week we had agreed for tomorrow afternoon." Hiram answered "I'll have to give a call and confirm-"

_Rinngg! _

"Oh well it looks like great minds think alike. I'll take this in the other room. Hello Carol, how've you been?" Hiram's voice drifted away as he continued to move away from the table.

"Well it looks like we got ourselves a little blind date tomorrow, huh Rach?"

"I suppose we do." Rachel agreed.

"Well Carol's kids will be here at noon to take you two to lunch. Then they promised to introduce you to the teen life of Lima."

"Well that sounds dandy." Puck replies dryly. "Can I be excused?" Leeroy nodded in agreement. "Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"Noah," Rachel called "Do you still wanna talk?"

"Yeah, meet me in my room after I shower?"

"Okay." Rachel agreed as Noah made his way up the stairs.

* * *

"Finn?" Quinn called timidly as she entered her brothers room.

"Yeah?" he replied equally timid. Quinn never came and talked to him unless she felt really bad about something she did or said. Like one night after a big loss Quinn said something snarky that just cut him deep. He was in a funk for about two days until she came and apologized. And then things went back to normal, well normal for them anyway.

"Hey." Quinn greeted "So, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For the whole IQ comment I made at dinner."

"It's oka-" Finn started.

"No its not," Quinn sighed "Its just.. things have been rough these past few weeks. Santana Lopez is trying to steal my captaincy and you know that kid Sam Evans that I've been sort of dating?" Finn nodded in response. "Well he texted me earlier saying we can't see each other anymore because he's following his heart and going after his "true love" Mercedes Jones." Quinn huffed "Like really Mercedes Jones? The glee club diva? What's wrong with these boys at McKinley?"

"I dunno," Finn agreed. "Listen Quinn, I appreciate your apology and I just wanna say Sam's an idiot. Anyone would be luck to date my baby sister." Finn finished with a smile.

"Thanks Finn," Quinn replied flashing him a smile. "So what do you think they're gonna be like tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Mom said they're from New York." Finn replied.

"Ugh Giants fans!" they said in unison with a laugh.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I like when we get along like this." Finn confessed.

"Me too," she smiled, "Goodnight Finn." Quinn called as she walked out of his room.

"Goodnight." Finn replied as settled into his bed letting sleep come to him.

88888888

"Rach?" Noah called as he knocked on his older sister's door.

"Come in!" She cried from the other side. Noah stepped inside and looked around. His sister's room was a slightly condensed replica of the room she had back in New York. All of her playbills and Broadway memorabilia was all in its proper place.  
"Wow," Noah breathed "your room looks great,"

"Why thank you. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think this is gonna be permanent?" Noah ask quickly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"The move. Do you think they're just trying to teach us a lesson? A way to knock us off of our high horses you know?" He asked with a serious face.

"Noah," Rachel drawled in a silky sweet voice. "I think this is pretty permanent. We just need to make the best it. We're good at doing that right? Remember when daddy accidentally sent us to the wrong summer camps? You remember how much good came outta that right?"

"Yeah," Noah laughed "I discovered my love for guitar and you figured out you have a killer fastball."

"Exactly!" Rachel laughed "Good things came outta a bad situation. That's why we have to keep an open mind during our time here. Lima might just be a smelly old cow town but maybe we might meet wonderful people that we'd remember forever. And after high school we can go back to the city. Together."

"I like the sound of that," Noah agreed. "Thanks, Rach."

"No problem, now get some sleep. We're gonna tour the teen life of Lima tomorrow!" Rachel cried in mock excitement.

"Love ya Rach." Noah called fondly.

"Love you too." Rachel replied with a smile.

* * *

"So Quinn where are we taking them?" Finn asked as he punched the Puckerman's address into the GPS.

"Well I was thinkin' Breadstix cause it's one of the classiest places in town. And then maybe the mall. And for dinner we could go to the drive inn and watch the Titanic in 3-D." Quinn said excitedly.

"Sounds great." Finn said excitedly as he started the car. "Let's do this." The Fabray twins made the six minute drive to a nice Victorian styled neighborhood until they pulled up to a nice two story home that had a well kept lawn and a fresh coat of paint on it.

"Well here goes nothing." Said Quinn under her breath as she got out of the car. Finn followed his sister and headed up to the door. Quinn rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. As she was about to press down on the doorbell for a second time, the door flew open and there stood a guy not as tall as Finn but who still towered over her. He had perfectly tanned skin a buzz cut and beautiful pair of dark hazel eyes. When the met with a pair of piercing green beauties time kinda slowed down for a while.

"Umm.. hi.." Noah rattled out sheepishly. "We're just waiting on my sister, she's a bit of a Diva." Noah looked at Quinn once again. "I'm Noah by the way." He said as and out stretched hand touched Quinn's.

"Quinn." She replied as a blush crept onto her face. "And this," she turned to Finn, "is my twin brother Finn."

"Sup, dude?" Finn introduced himself casually.

"Hey, man." Noah replied as he shook the taller boy's hand.

"So where's that sister of yours?" Quinn asked a little flustered from her earlier encounter with Noah.

"I'll just go and get her." Noah replied. "Rach!" He called as he bounded up the stairs.

"Someone's gotta crush on the new guy..!" Finn sing-songed into Quinn's ear.

"Shut up." Quinn smacked him on the arm. "Knowing you, you'll be hung up on his sister."

"Yeah righ-" Finn couldn't finish his sentence because right then the most beautiful girl he has every seen came trotting down the stairs. "Wow." Finn breathed under his breath. Quinn smirked and nudged him in his ribs.

"Hello." Rachel greeted the set of twins.

"Hi." Quinn responded since Finn wasn't capable to do so at the moment, "I'm Quinn and this is my brother-"

"Finn. Finn Fabray." Finn smiled as he shook Rachel's hand.

"Well hello to the both of you. May I ask you a question? Are you two twins? Because if so that's a substantial coincidence! Because Noah and I are also Fraternal twins!"

"Really?" Finn asked "We are too! I'm older by three minutes? How about you?"

"I am also the eldest!" Rachel chimed.

"Yeah, yeah Rach. Like being four minutes older makes you soo much older and wiser." Noah commented.

"I agree." Quinn chimed with a soft smile.

"That settles it then, the younger and more attractive twin is the better one. Let's go eat." Noah declared as he offered Quinn his arm as he lead them out the door.

"Shall we?" Rachel asked gracefully.

"Uhh. Yeah. Let's go." Finn replied as he linked his arm with Rachel's and headed out the door.

**A/N 2: Sorry about the long wait for this one I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try and update soon. Remember reviews are always welcome. **

**Xoxo Janelle **

**Ps if there are any GG fans out there just wanted to say I used the GG schools as the school's Noah and Rachel attended before the move. Okay thats it. Tootles! **


End file.
